dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Electric Rice Cooker
|user = Master Mutaito Emperor Pilaf Master Roshi Tien Shinhan|class = Cookware/Container/Containment Vessel|similar = Capsule Crack of Time Gourd of Mist Sealed Ball}}Electric Rice Cookers (電子ジャー 'Denshi-Jā', lit. "Electronic Jar") are machines used to cook rice. Overview Electric Rice Cookers are the most used containers in the Evil Containment Wave technique, with an ofuda talisman stuck on it. After Master Mutaito used the technique, at the cost of his life, King Piccolo spent hundreds of years sealed in one under the ocean after Master Roshi, Justin and Misty threw it so that nobody could release him. Pilaf finds the cooker containing King Piccolo and frees him to achieve power. Roshi and Tien Shinhan attempted to use one each to seal King Piccolo again, but both failed; Roshi's strike missed the cooker and Tien's cooker was destroyed (by training in the manga or by King Piccolo in the anime). Video Game Appearances An Electric Rice Cooker is trophy No. 41 in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, called "Hot Pot". It appears in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans as a capsule that makes Tien's Evil Containment Wave more powerful. The Rice Cooker also appears as one of the treasures found in the fourth stage of Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Electric Rice Cooker appears as part of the Containment Special Move which has a chance of inflicting Contain status on an opponent. When inflicted by Contain status, the fighter will be sealed within an Electric Rice Cooker which floats in the air and represents the contained fighter on the battle map. While contained the victim is unable to attack normal, they in turn cannot be attacked normally while they are contained either, not even by the person who sealed them. As a result, Contain status should be used to remove a fighter from battle temporarily when engaging multiple opponents, as using it on an single opponent will prevent the player from attacking them until the Contain status wears off. Interestingly, despite being trapped inside the Rice Cooker, the person trapped inside can attack if a character (who is not an ally) is knocked into them. They can also be attacked if an ally of theirs is knocked into them. This allows fighters to attack them while they are trapped inside. Trivia * King Piccolo shows a great deal of fear when the jar is before him, knowing that he might be sealed within it again. * In the Funimation dub, despite looking like a common rice cooker, Master Roshi describes the jar that Master Mutaito uses as being "specifically designed to hold and contain evil". Gallery PinkElectricRiceCooker.png|Electric Rice Cooker BlueElectricRiceCooker.png|Roshi's Electric Rice Cooker BlueElectricRiceCookerClosed.png|Roshi's Electric Rice Cooker DB_Fusions_Future_Trunks_(DB_Super)_Containment_(Special_Move_-_Pic_5).png|Future Trunks using Containment to seal Android 18 in an Electric Rice Cooker in Dragon Ball Fusions DB_Fusions_Future_Trunks_(DB_Super)_Containment_(Special_Move_-_Pic_6).png|Future Trunks sealing Android 18 in an Electric Rice Cooker using Containment in Dragon Ball Fusions DB_Fusions_Electric_Rice_Cooker_Android_18_-_Contain_(Status_Effect).png|Android 18 inside an Electric Rice Cooker while under Contain status in Dragon Ball Fusions Category:Objects Category:Items